Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an examination device, and more particularly to an automobile turbocharger examination device.
Description of the Prior Art
Usually, to detect the pressure in an interior of a turbocharger or to examine if there are leaks in the interior of the turbocharger, a tube plug is needed to be plugged in an inlet or an outlet of the turbocharger to make the interior of the turbocharger a closed room. Then, the detection is conducted through making the interior of the turbocharger a vacuum room or ventilating air into the interior of the turbocharger.
At present, the tube plug is a solid tube plug, and this kind of design has high cost, and the solid structure makes the tube plug overweight and non-flexible. A tube plug can only be used on the turbochargers having openings of the same dimension, so it is inconvenient for users. More importantly, in the above-mentioned prior art, tube members connected with the inlet and the outlet of the turbocharger need to be disassembled before the examination is conducted; therefore, it is inconvenient for users, and the tube members are easily damaged during the process of disassembling. In addition, the examination is not in real time and not in a real situation, so the pressure state when the turbocharger functions is unable to be detected accurately.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.